


Ignis and Glacies

by iwaoinkz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Corn and Cheese, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoinkz/pseuds/iwaoinkz
Summary: Pasilip sa hq idol-verse na wala namang nanghihingiomga kwento sa likod ng HQ Entertainment at ng kanilang top groups: Ignis at Glacies
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ignis and Glacies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Hindi ko alam kung paano 'to sisimulan sa totoo lang. Isa lamang itong idea na hindi ako pinatahimik hanggang sa napagkwentuhan at napalawak na namin ng isa sa mga super friends ko kaya naman nakakahinayang kung hindi ko maisusulat at maibabahagi?
> 
> Unang attempt kong magkalat sa fandom na ito, pero hindi naman na ako bago sa pagsusulat. Unang attempt din sa medyo pagpapatawa. Sana wag niyo akong paalisin agad HAHAHAHA
> 
> Very much inspired sa aking ult kpop group ito kaya kapag meron kayong nadaanan na medyo pamilyar ay baka mahulaan niyo kung sino sila. At bilang kpop idols ang malaking inspirasyon ko dito, ang mga ganap will most likely nakapattern sa mga ganap sa kpop scene.
> 
> Kung meron mang inconsistencies, pasensya na. That would probably be because self-indulgent ang gawang ito so expect a lot of them. I'll be exercising my creative freedom very liberally LOL
> 
> Sana sabay-sabay tayong mag-enjoy sa paghahabol ni Mameh Oiks kay Main Dancer, Best Boi Hajibabe charot :P

"Okay, guys! Ten minute break muna. Oikawa, ikaw muna bahala."

Isang tango ang sagot niya. Halos lumupasay si Tooru sa sahig ng practice room pagkaalis ng kanilang choreographer. One month na lang ang natitira para sa preparation ng kanilang comeback kaya naman todo kayod na ang lahat, lalo na ang mga kagrupo niyang kanya-kanya na din ng pwesto para masulit ang saglit na pahinga.

Si Tetsurou at Kotarou diretso sa kanilang mga gamit para uminom. Si Kei naman, as usual, nandoon sa favorite niyang corner, suot ang kanyang favorite headphones, at patuloy na nagpa-practice ng mag-isa. Si Shouyou naman dali-daling kinuha ang smartphone niya na nasa iisang hilera kasama ang sa iba pa.

Ramdam ng leader ang pagod na halos sumuot sa kasulok-sulukan ng pagkatao niya, dala-dala ang antok na nagpapabigat sa buo niyang katawan. Pinilit niyang hindi mapapikit ng matagal, sigurado siyang makatutulog the moment na he relaxes too much.

"Mga kuya!" biglang sigaw ni Shouyou habang winawagayway ang telepono niya. "Nanalo ulit Ignis!  _ Ablaze _ second win na!"

Parang literal na sinilaban si Tooru, isang kurap lang nasa harap na siya ng  _ baby _ ng grupo at halos agawin ang cellphone nito sa kanya. True enough, meron ngang message si Kenma sa kaibigan.

_ 1st place ulit ✌🏼 _

"Nasaan na 'yung performance!" sigaw ni Koutarou habang patakbong lumapit sa dalawa, kasunod si Tetsu na halatang interesado din sa naging performance ng  _ rival  _ group nila.

"Wait lang po," sagot ng kanilang bunso habang hinahanap ang latest na performance ng Ignis sa Youtube.

Top search result ang hinahanap nilang video na agad pinindot ni Shouyou, sabay pause para makapagbuffer. Hindi masaya manuod ng biglang lalabas 'yung umiikot na bilog para bitinin ka.

Ang kaso hindi din masyadong masaya dahil nawala agad 'yung thumbnail. Hindi pa naaappreciate ni Tooru ng maayos ang mukha ng main dancer at lead rapper ng Ignis. Ang nakita niya lang na black and white ang suot nito, sleeveless.

"K-kuya…"

Doon lang napansin ni Tooru na naipit nilang tatlo si Shouyou sa gitna sa pagkaatat nilang mapanuod ang performance ng grupo. "Ay sorry, bebe," ani niya sabay tulak sa dalawa. "Umusog nga kayong dalawa, kawawa naman si Sho. Damulag pa naman kayo."

"Wow, liit mo ha, Tokawa," ingit ni Tetsu pero sabay siyang lumayo ni Koutarou na nag-sorry din sa kanilang bunso.

"Play ko na po, ha?"

Wala na nagsalita dahil tutok na silang apat sa palabas sa maliit na screen ng phone ni Shouyou.

Unang focus ng camera ang leader at main vocal ng Ignis na si Keiji Akaashi. Hindi iyon ang unang beses na papanuorin nila ang performance ng  _ Ablaze _ kaya gusto na sana i-fast forward ni Tooru ang video papuntang chorus kung saan nasa gitna ng formation nila ang main dancer na si Hajime Iwaizumi.

Siya lang naman talaga ang balak panuorin ni Tooru.

Pero dahil mabait siya at considerate na leader, hinayaan niya lang na mapanuod ng tatlo pa niyang member ang buong performace, kahit na gusto niya burahin ang mukha ng isa sa mga lead vocal ng Ignis na si Koushi Sugawara. Bakit kasi siya pa ang kumakanta sa unang pre-chorus?

Pasalamat na lang siya at si Hajime ang susunod sa kanya.  _ Hmp. _

Biglang nag-zoom ang view ng camera sa mala-caramel na kutis ng braso na masyadong pamilyar kaya hindi na napigilan ni Tooru ang reaksyon niya. "Teka! Paki-pause! Oh my god!"

Sa gulat ni Shouyou ay naipause nga niya ang pinanunuod nila na saktong nag-pan out para makita ang mukha ni Hajime na nakatingin straight sa camera tagos hanggang puso ni Tooru Oikawa.

"Ma!" ungot ng kanilang bunso. "Wag ka po manggulat."

"Akala ko kung ano na," nakahawak si Koutarou sa dibdib niya, bakas ang gulat sa kanyang mukha.

"Parang tanga kasi, Tokawa. Manood ka nga ng sarili mo 'dun," reklamo ni Tetsu. "Akin na Sho, ako na lang hahawak. Mamaya maihagis mo pa 'yang phone mo."

"Bakit niyo ba ako pinagtutulungan?" sabay padyak ng paa si Tooru. Nakatingin lang sa kanya ang tatlo, ilang segundong staring contest lang at alam niyang talo na siya. "Fine! Manunuod na lang ako mag-isa, mga bully!"

Nakangusong naglakad ang nagtatampong leader papunta sa kung nasaan ang sarili niyang telepono at agad na hinanap ang naudlot na pinanunood na performance.

Mas okay na din na siya na lang mag-isa ang manunood dahil wala ng eepal sa kung paano niya gustong manood at walang mamumulis ng reaction niya. Kaya naman he took his time ng makita ang thumbnail ng hinahanap na video, ninanamnam ang intense nanmga matang parang nakatingin sa kanya.

Pabilis ng pabilis ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib habang nakatitig sa mukha ni Hajime sa screen. Ganoon na ang reaksyon niya sa mukhang nasa cellphone niya, paano pa sa personal, kapag nagkakatagpo sila sa kumpanya?

_ Tall, dark and super handsome _ . Sino ba naman ang hindi mahahalina sa isang Hajime Iwaizumi?

Kung hindi pa 'yan sapat, kapag nakita mo na siyang sumayaw, matapunan ka ng kanyang signature smirk at marinig ang kanyang malalim at malamig na boses, wala ka ng kawala.

Hindi pa din counted dyan kung gaano siya kasipag sa pagpa-practice, always striving hard, pero hindi hanggang sa point na hindi na niya kaya. He works hard pero alam din niya ang limit niya. Super thoughtful din itong si Hajime,  _ masyadong  _ thoughtful, lalo na sa mga ka-grupo niya. Kahit hindi siya ang leader, he makes sure na walang left out sa kanila at any time. Super caring pa.

_ Sana all. _

Kaya naman hindi na nakagugulat na baon na baon na si Tooru sa hukay na gawa ng isang Hajime Iwaizumi sa puso niya. Simula pa lang trainees sila, exposed na siya sa perfection ni Hajime. At dahil sa self-proclaimed perfectionist si Tooru, kuhang-kuha siya ng main dancer ng Ignis; heart, body and soul.

Napahinga siya habang hinihimas ang thumbnail na kanina pa niya tinititigan. Kung sana kuhang-kuha din siya ni Hajime…

"Break's over! From the top tayo pero kapag may nagkamali, restart tayo, okay?"

Yamot at naiiyak na binalik ni Tooru ang cellphone niya. Napasarap ang pagnamnam niya sa view.  _ Mamaya ka sa'kin, Hajibabe. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy! Maraming salamat kung napagtyagaan mo 'tong kabulastugan na 'to hanggang dito ^^
> 
> Feel free to comment kung meron kayong eksena na gustong mabasa or gusto niyo lang malaman kung paano mangyayari sa AU na ito :P
> 
> 'Wag niyo lang po akong awayin. I'm: soft
> 
> Bye! ^^


End file.
